entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Afghanistan
Name brief description. Canon history The first Afghan state was established in October 1747 with the rule of the Durrani Empire (1747-1823). Ahmad Shah Durrani's rule was rather large, extending from Mashad to Delhi, and from the Amu Daryu River to the Arabian Sea. The Durrani Empire is often considered the origin of the state of Afghanistan, while Ahmad Shah is credited with establishing it. Early on, the Durrani had multiple victories with its powerful army, taking the Turkmen, Uzbek, Tajik, and Hajara tribes of northern Afghanistan under its control. The remnants of the Mughal Empire were invaded as well, consolidating control over regions in the area such as Kashmir and Punjab. In 1757, Delhi was taken over, though the Mughal rule was allowed, assuming that the Durrani rule was acknowledged over the controlled territories. Timur Shah, Ahmad Shah's second son, was left there to protect the interests of his father, allowing Ahmad Shah to return to Afghanistan.Ahmad Shah attempted to stunt the expansion of the Qing through rallying Muslim nations as the Qing had taken over the land of the Uyghurs. However, because much of his resources were already used in the campaigns in India, Ahmad Shah was unable to do so. As the Mughal Empire's power had been declining for some time, the Marathas took over and thus, interfering with the interests of Ahmad Shah as they outed his son and the courts. Thus, Ahmad Shah declared jihad (Islamic holy war) against the Marathas and after two instances of skirmishes, there was a third battle, known as the Third Battle of Panitput which was fought between massive armies of Hindus and Muslims. Ahmad Shah was victorious in the battle, but unfortunately, his peaceful control was challenged. The brief period following the war was the peak of Ahmad Shah's power as well as one of the largest Islamic empires in the world at the time. However, the Sikhs rebelled and took control of Punjab, and though Ahmad Shah attempted to quell them on multiple occasions, he failed. Despite this, he was recognized as being the "Father" of Afghanistan due to his actions as a leader. During the 19th century, conflicts between Russia and Great Britain strongly influenced Afghanistan, a period of time referred to as the "Great Game." It was essentially a tug-of-war regarding rights to certain territories in Central Asia. But you know, the Afghans weren't all too happy about that. In fact, there were three Anglo-Afghan Wars. In the first one, the Afghans pretty much destroyed the British army, showing just how fond they were of foreign rule. The second brought Amid Abdur Rahman to the throne. During his rule, the British and Russians established boundaries for what would become modern Afghanistan. World War I started and during it, Afghanistan remained neutral, despite Germany's attempts to utilize the anti-British feelings among the people. Many were dissatisfied with the policy of neutrality however. The Third Anglo-Afghan War involved the launching of an attack on India, which led to the relinquished control of Afghanistan with the Treaty of Rawalpindi in August 1919. Thus, Afghanistan finally gained her independence from the British! After declaring independence, King Amanullah decided to try and end the isolation of the country and thus began to develop diplomatic relationships with other countries. In addition, he also wanted to introduce certain reforms to the country involving education (co-education, offered to everyone), end to slavery, westernized clothes, and the abolition of women wearing veils. These changes were considered to be incredibly radical at the time and, because of it, King Amanullah was faced with overwhelming opposition and was forced to relinquish his power. Mohammad Zahir Shah was the last king of Afghanistan and ruled from 1933 to 1973. He instituted a liberal constitution along with a bicameral legislature in which the king appointed one third of the deputies, the people elected another third, and the final third was selected indirectly by provincial assemblies. While this experiment of democracy didn't accomplish much, it did lead to the growth of unofficial extremist parties, including the People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan. This party split into two rival factions, reflecting the division of class. Mohammad Sardar Daoud Khan seized power in a military coup in 1973 while Zakir Shah was undergoing eye treatment in Italy. Daoud Khan abolished the monarchy and declared Afghanistan a republic with him as the President and Prime Minister. His ability to change anything wasn't all that successful though. The People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan overthrew Doaud Khan's rule, implementing a more secular and Marxist rule, replacing the traditional and religious laws. There were a considerable amount of rights gained for women during this rule. However, practicing religion became difficult as people were forbidden from going to the mosques. The PDPA invited the USSR. to assist in modernizing, which it did through the creation of roads, buildings, and hospitals, in addition to training Afghans. A group known as mujahideen, "holy Muslim warriors" disliked the restrictions placed on religious practiced and on many occasions tried to sabotage the government. Many people who were a part of the mujahideen were either exiled or worse, executed. Because the Afghan army was unable to cope with the violent incidents, the Soviet government sent in troops to crush the uprising and thus, the Soviet war in Afghanistan (1979-1989) began. While the Soviet Army conducted military operations against the mujahideen rebels, other countries including the United States, Pakistan, Saudia Arabia, and other Muslim nations, they were able to continue fighting Soviet forces. By 1989, the toll of the war forced the Soviets to withdraw, ending the war. Despite forcing Soviet forces to withdraw, Afghanistan was left in ruins which led to a mass refugee movement with more than 6,200,000 people fleeing to Pakistan. After the Cold War ended, as well as both the collapse of the Soviet Union and the outbreak of the Gulf War, other countries lost interest in Afghanistan, and stopped sending supplies as well. Afghanistan has always been heavily involved with agriculture, as she is often seen working on the field, plowing. Around this time, Afghanistan was producing large amounts of "illicit drugs" (in other words, things like opium and narcotics). For a brief period under the Taliban government, there was a drastic stop to its production. However, after the destruction of the government, the production of "illicit drugs" once again was able to thrive. It is one of Afghanistan's primary problems. The Taliban government consisted of people who went to school at Islamic religious schools (known as madrasas) in Pakistan and learned military tactics. Due to their methods of warfare against the mujahideen, the Taliban government was seen to be the solution to the years of civil war and fighting. With the aid of the U.S. and Pakistan, they were able to secure victories against the mujahideen. To the dismay of some however, the Taliban imposed a conservative state of radical Islam. Their law based on Islam was scarcely recognized by other nations. Osama bin Laden sought refuge in Afghanistan and managed his way into the Taliban inner circle, influencing them with an anti-American theology. On September 11, 2001, the World Trade Center as well as the Pentagon were destroyed by two hijacked planes by Al-Quaida, with a death toll rising above 3,000. The Taliban government lost Pakistan (and its last supporter) as she aided America. America then announced the "War on Terror" by allying with many other nations. As the Taliban refused to comply with America's demand to hand bin Laden over due the "lack of evidence," America began to air-strike military complexes, and certain civilian complexes were hit as well. Once again, many Afghanis sought refuge in Pakistan. Soon the same year, the Taliban government was overthrown and a transitional government was put into place. Early the next year, peace began to settle and refugees began to return to Afghanistan. On October 4th, 2004, the first general election of Afghanistan was held with Hamid Karzai as the victor (he was the interim president). Karzai administration's began its first steps on the path to democracy, first by disarming the warlords, and, with international aid, reducing the amount of opium and narcotics produced. Slowly and surely, Afghanistan is on the pathway to peace and prosperity! Afuuuuuuuuu~! Entranceway history Relationships *Pakistan: *Meriken: *Yujinn: *America: *Germany: External links *Wikipedia:Afghanis-tan *Logs Category:Characters Category:Afghanis-tan